blackandwhitefandomcom-20200223-history
Disciple
Disciples are villagers selected by a God (or his/her Creature) to perform a specific task, which will be their top priority unless they need to eat or sleep, or if the task is currently unavailable. In this case they will wait by the village center. Disciples can be distinguished from common villagers for their golden glow around them. To make a disciple become an ordinary villager again, the player must pick him/her up and shake him/her from left to right repeatedly. In Black & White There are 8 kinds of disciples that can be created in Black & White: *'Farmer' Symbol: Wheat Created by: Placing a villager near a field. Task: Harvests food from a field and place it inside the village store. *'Forester' Symbol: Axe Created by: Placing a villager near a tree or forest. Task: Chops wood from trees and places it inside the village store. *'Fisherman' Symbol: Fish Created by: Placing a villager near the shoreline (when there are fish around). Task: Collects food from fish and places it inside the village store. *'Builder' Symbol: Bricks Created by: Placing a villager near a damaged or unfinished building. Task: Uses the nearest source of wood to construct or repair buildings. (Builders will not work if there are no damaged or unfinished buildings.) *'Missionary' Symbol: Yin and Yang Created by: Placing a villager near a neutral/enemy building other than a village store. Task: Impresses enemy villagers by spreading their god's word. *'Craftsman' Symbol: Hammer and nail Created by: Placing a villager near a workshop. Task: Takes wood from the nearest source and places it inside the workshop. Craftsmen will not work if the workshop is full. (I.E. has three scaffoldings) *'Trader' Symbol: Man carrying a sack of food Created by: Placing a villager near a neutral/enemy village store. Task: Impresses enemy villagers with resources from their god's village store. *'Breeder' Symbol: Heart and arrow Created by: Placing a villager near another villager of the opposite sex. Task: Increases village population. Breeders will not work if the are no vacant houses for extra villagers or if they are pregnant. (females only, obviously) In Black & White 2 The second game improves disciples by adding new colors and tasks to them. *'Builder' Color: Brown Created by: Placing a villager near an unfinished or damaged building. Task: Constructs/fixes buildings. *'Farmer' Color: Yellow Created by: Placing a villager near a field. Task: Maintains and harvests crops, bringing the food to the Storehouse. *'Mineworker' Color: Silver Created by: Placing a villager near an ore mine. Task: Collects ore and places it at the Storehouse. *'Forester' Color: Green Created by: Placing a villager near a tree. Task: Chops trees, taking the wood to the Storehouse, and replanting new trees, so that a steady supply is available. *'Worshipper' Color: Blue Created by: Placing a villager near an Altar or Wonder. Task: Worship the player for Mana. *'Breeder' Color: Pink Created by: Placing a villager near another villager of the opposite sex. Task: Increases town population. *'Refiner' Color: Black Created by: Placing a villager near a Granary, Lumber Mill or Smelter. Task: Increases resource production at the aforementioned places. Category:Black & White Category:Black & White NPCs Category:Black & White 2